


All Fun and Games

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rough Sex, Sex Toy Mjolnir, Size Difference, Spanking, Spitroasting, other asgardian sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve had put himself at their mercy, but that didn't mean he was going to ask them to be nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> Thanks to feanorinleatherpants and notallbees for encouraging this, and Happy Polydays, asocialconstruct!

Bucky went first, because he could see Sam would go too easy on him if he didn't get a chance to realize how much Steve liked it, and even Steve didn't think he could handle Thor right out of the gate. For Bucky it was like something out of a dream. He himself was big and strong, made of metal and muscle and scars; at the same time he had Steve under him, ninety-five pounds of milk-pale skin and prominent bones and a mouth that wouldn't quit.

" _Harder_ , dammit," Steve snarled.

Bucky gave him a kiss that was mostly a bite. He tasted blood and kept going, his hands grinding Steve's skinny wrists into the arm of the couch, his dick plunging into that tight little ass that he'd never completely forgotten. Every slap of skin sounded like a body blow. 

He didn't last long. Bucky hadn't imagined he could, not the first time. Not with this dream of Steve writhing furiously on his cock, spitting curses every time Bucky let him breathe. 

He was gasping them while Bucky gave a last few wild thrusts into his ass, coming harder than he had in a long time. When his vision cleared, he looked down at the body below him. Steve's cock was flushed a familiar purple-red, shockingly dark against his pale belly. Bucky remembered the taste of it, the weight and heat of it in his mouth. If he had a mind to be sweet right now, Bucky could get him off in nothing flat.

"That all you got?" Steve gasped, pushing against Bucky's grip on his wrists. 

Bucky glanced at the glittering gold wrapped around Steve's left wrist--Thor's contribution to the party, and the reason Steve was looking like his old self tonight. This was what Steve had wanted, blushing nine kinds of red before he stripped out of his clothes and put it on. He had put himself at their mercy, but that didn't mean he was going to ask them to be nice. Just about exactly the opposite, in fact. 

"That's all _you_ get, if you're going to be a little punk." 

Bucky pulled free of the clutch of Steve's hot little body without bothering to be careful about it, standing up to look down at him. Bruises were rising on his wrists and hips already, his bitten lips were red, most of his face mottled pink with stubble-burn. His legs were still splayed wide, his hole all pink and wet from the use it had already gotten. 

Bucky looked over to the end of the oversized couch where Sam and Thor were waiting their turns. "I dunno, Sam. You think you can shut him up?"

"Oh, I doubt that." Sam was already naked, and he stood to trade places with Bucky without hesitation. His cock bounced against his belly as he did; clearly watching Bucky's turn had given him a few ideas. It only made sense. Nobody would put up with Steve and Bucky for as long as Sam had without liking to see them go at each other. "But I think I can give him something to make noise about."

Steve pushed up on one elbow, mouth open on some smart remark he didn't quite have the breath for. He didn't get it out before Sam took Bucky's place, settling between Steve's skinny thighs and slamming home inside him. Steve's head went back and Sam followed, bending his head to bite kisses over his bared throat. 

Bucky sat down by Thor, who offered him a glass of heavily watered Asgardian mead--just enough to keep a nice buzz going, because it wouldn't do to get too fucked up to enjoy _this_ party. He couldn't help staring at Sam and Steve together; it was honestly a tossup whether he preferred watching the two of them to mixing in with both of them.

They made a whole different kind of contrast tonight, not just dark and light but big and small. Sam looked huge, nearly covering Steve completely. 

Steve was just making helpless noises now--hurting and hot all at once, to Bucky's experienced ear. He wouldn't push back against Sam the same way he did with Bucky; Sam wasn't even holding his hands down, but Steve left them stretched overhead. Sam braced on one hand, and used the other to explore Steve's body. He might just have been marveling at the smallness of him, except that Steve kept making those desperate sounds all out of rhythm with the slamming of Sam's cock, and Steve's pale skin showed everything. Red marks rose in the wake of Sam's fingers, pinches and scratches and little bruises marking everywhere he'd been. 

When Sam did put a hand on Steve's wrist, it was to knuckle at the marks Bucky had already left. He leaned low over Steve then, his lips at Steve's ear, fucking into him hard and fast. Steve arched under him and screamed, coming without a hand anywhere near his cock.

Sam groaned and pushed up, giving him a last few hard thrusts. He fucked Steve through an orgasm that seemed to last forever before they both went still. 

Steve squirmed under Sam after a few breaths. When Sam pushed himself up he hauled Steve with him; Steve squirmed in his grip, looking wobbly as if he'd been at the mead himself. He didn't even manage to get a toe to the ground before Sam dumped him on Thor's lap. "All yours, big guy."

Steve's hand had landed on Thor's cock, which looked even bigger with those skinny fingers curling around it. Bucky felt a hot bolt of _there's no way_ and _he's gonna do it anyway_. He reached for Sam, tugging him down half on his own lap. 

Thor was running his hands over Steve's body, fingers spread like he was measuring. 

"Would you have me be gentle?" Thor asked, rubbing his thumb over the chain around Steve's wrist.

"Have I ever?" Steve asked, with a split-lip grin. 

He'd told Bucky and Sam about the way he and Thor used to fuck around, before Bucky came back and they convinced Sam to stick around for the craziness on a permanent basis. This was the first time they would get to see it, though, and Bucky felt like his brain might melt just anticipating.

"No special treatment, then." Thor stood up without further hesitation, slinging Steve gratuitously over his shoulder before he bent to pick up Mjolnir. He walked the two strides the coffee table and kicked it, spinning it halfway around, before he flipped Steve down onto it facing away from Bucky and Sam.

That meant they had a perfect view of his ass, on enough of an angle that Thor's body wouldn't block the view completely. Thor glanced toward them as he kicked Steve's knees apart--they didn't even touch the floor--and Bucky flashed him a thumbs up while Sam nodded vigorously in his peripheral vision.

Thor stood over Steve for a moment, his feet planted solidly between Steve's splayed thighs. He spun Mjolnir in his hand, and at the soft sound of it cutting the air, Steve seemed to melt on the table, his whole skinny back relaxing, his arms hanging down limp over the other side. Thor halted the hammer and then lowered it delicately onto Steve's shoulders, just below the nape of his neck, murmuring something low and liquid. Bucky couldn't make out words in it, but it made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. 

"I have told Mjolnir to be sure to let you breathe," Thor said, and Bucky watched Steve take a deep breath under the hammer's weight. 

Steve nodded as he exhaled, and Bucky leaned across Sam's lap to see Steve's eyelashes fluttering against his pink cheeks. He jumped as much as Steve did at the crack of Thor's hand against Steve's ass; Sam caught Bucky around the waist to steady him.

Thor's handprint was starkly visible in pink and red and covered one whole cheek of Steve's barely-curved little ass. 

"Is that how you respond when someone grants you a boon, Steven?"

Steve shook his head, and Bucky put his hand on his own dick without thinking. He could see just from the line of Steve's lips that this was going to be beautiful.

"What is the correct response, then?" Thor prompted.

" _More_ ," Steve got out, breathy but clear. 

Thor brought his hand down again just as hard on the other side of his ass, and Steve let out a wordless cry. Thor gave him another half dozen smacks, turning his whole ass a bruisey pink and straying down onto his splayed-out thighs. 

Steve let out a little whining sound with each blow, and Bucky's cock throbbed harder at every one. When Thor stopped and dropped gracefully to his knees, bringing his epically proportional cock down to Steve's beaten ass, Bucky couldn't hold back a groan. Sam breathed an almost reverent _fuuuck_ in his ear.

It looked even more impossible now, and even more impossible to deny that nobody was going to quit until it happened. Thor wrapped a big hand around his cock, slapping the head of it against the reddest spots on Steve's ass before rutting between his cheeks. His cock slid easily on the wetness of leftover lube and Bucky and Sam's come, but it also looked like it'd split Steve in half if it went into him. Bucky yanked his hand off his own cock and reached for Sam's instead. He was just as hard as Bucky was, and by the way he tensed at Bucky's touch, he knew Sam was struggling not to waste an orgasm just watching.

Bucky shifted his grip to Sam's thigh. Sam wouldn't want to be distracted from this moment any more than Bucky did. 

Thor produced a little bottle of lube from nowhere. It was unlabeled glass, so even though it didn't glow or glitter suspiciously, Bucky had it pegged as Asgardian and by definition magic. That was good, because nothing less was getting that cock into Steve.

Thor slicked up two fingers and shoved them into Steve's puffy pink hole. Steve moaned and arched into it, fucking back onto those thick fingers. He had to be oversensitive, if not quite raw, wanting it and hurting with it all at once. He sobbed when Thor worked in another thick finger, stretching him wider. Bucky squirmed and closed his hand into a fist to keep from touching himself, because it was obvious that that was still nowhere near the thickness of Thor's cock.

"Enough?" Thor asked after a while, fucking his fingers into Steve with a truly filthy sound. 

"More," Steve gasped. 

Thor laughed and yanked his fingers out, grabbing the little bottle to slick up his cock. Bucky bit down on his lip and Sam's fingers tightened on Bucky's side. Neither of them breathed as Thor lined himself up against Steve's hole, wet and open but still looking so small against that cock. 

"More indeed," Thor said, settling one hand on the small of Steve's back as he leaned in.

Steve let out a low _ahhh_ that just kept dragging on as the head of Thor's cock pressed against his hole. Just when they'd been stuck like that long enough that Bucky was starting to think it actually wasn't going to work--well, just when he was idly flexing his metal fingers, wondering how much more prep he could do to help _make_ it work--there was an obscene wet sound, nearly drowned in the rising of Steve's voice, and the head of Thor's cock vanished inside. 

Thor didn't even pause. He kept pushing in, inch after impossibly thick inch, the rim of Steve's ass stretching red around the darkly-flushed veiny width of his cock. Steve was screaming outright, squirming under Thor's hand and pinned by Mjolnir, by the time that whole length was buried inside him.

Steve's scream trailed off into panting. His squirming stilled, then came back almost immediately in little deliberate twitches. Thor nudged Mjolnir with one finger of the hand he had on Steve's back, and the hammer shifted on Steve's shoulders, letting him shift his whole body just once. With one finger of the other hand, Thor touched the place where they were joined, tracing the taut thin stretch of Steve's ass around the base of his cock. 

"Thor?" Steve said, his voice thin but perfectly clear. 

"Yes, Steven," Thor said, shifting on his knees, making Steve's breath catch. Steve's cock twitched where it was hanging down, just barely visible past Thor's balls. 

"Could you," Steve said. "Please? More?"

Thor laughed, pressed down with the hand on Steve's back and closed the other hand around Steve's hip, his thumb pressing in on Steve's bruised ass. "Since you ask so nicely."

Bucky bit back a moan as Thor pulled back, drawing the length of his cock back out of Steve like a goddamn magic trick. He slammed in again hard, startling a little cry out of Steve and knocking the coffee table forward a couple of skidding inches. 

Thor glanced toward Bucky and Sam as he adjusted Steve's position on the table. 

Sam muttered, "You wanna..."

"No, you go," Bucky said, tugging Sam's hand off his side and giving him a little push. "I wanna watch."

Thor smiled and started slowly pulling out of Steve again while Sam hurried up off the couch, going around to kneel in front of Steve. He got a hand on the edge of the table a second before Thor snapped his hips forward, slamming into Steve's ass again. Steve's hands flew up to Sam's hips, bracing himself, but he was still pushed forward enough to get a faceful of Sam's cock. 

Steve's mouth was open immediately, making an incoherent pleading sound as he dragged his wet lips up Sam's cock. Thor was already easing out for another thrust, and Sam didn't waste any time guiding his cockhead down to Steve's mouth. Steve opened wide for it, and Sam fucked into his mouth at the same time Thor fucked his ass, the two of them pinning him between them. Steve's hands flashed open for a second at the double impact, but when Sam pulled out he tried to follow, struggling against Mjolnir's weight and Thor's hand, making little breathless wanting sounds.

No hint of a wheeze, though. The Asgardian magic had left him healthy and strong enough for this--just not stronger than any of them. 

Sam stuffed his cock back into Steve's mouth, and Steve moaned around it while Sam threw his head back, groaning. Thor's eyes were closed too, his face flushed as his thrusts sped up, slamming into the heat of Steve's ass again and again. He had to be so tight on that massive cock, and Sam was driving straight down his throat, the two of them shaking him between them. They were using Steve like he was the toy, not that bit of gold wrapped around his wrist.

But Bucky, sitting on the couch, not touching himself because he was saving that for the next round--Bucky was the only one who got to see it all. 

He saw when Thor started to shake, his thrusts getting harder, wilder, slamming into Steve with some fraction of his true strength. Sam grabbed hold of Mjolnir's handle to steady himself as he kept fucking Steve's mouth. Thor got both hands on Steve's hips, holding him steady for a last few thrusts, and Sam pulled back so Steve could howl through it until Thor went still.

Bucky leaned over then, enough to see Steve's cock, red and hard. He grinned. Not done yet. Not by a long shot.

Thor picked up Mjolnir and set it aside on the table, and then scooped Steve up as he stood. His cock slipped free, still half-hard and impossibly thick. Thor dropped Steve into Bucky's lap, so he had a nice close view of Steve's hole gaping open, dripping lube and come down his thighs and onto Bucky's. 

Bucky slid his fingers into Steve's ass, feeling how wet and stretched he was. Steve moaned, and Bucky pulled him back to rest against Bucky's chest, looking over Steve's shoulder for Sam. He was still hard, cock shining with wetness from Steve's mouth. 

"He could probably take both of you at once now," Thor observed, settling on the couch a little further down. Bucky and Steve groaned almost in unison while Sam grabbed his cock. They'd tried that a few times when Steve was big, but it was hard to coordinate that many big bodies, and they usually gave up pretty quickly. This Steve, though...

"What do you say, Stevie?" Bucky murmured in his ear, four fingers in Steve's ass without even trying. 

Sam came to lean over them as Steve arched back against Bucky, spreading his legs wider. He gave the answer Bucky knew he would. " _More._ "


End file.
